Family to the Rescue
by The Star In The Night
Summary: Mac just wanted to spend a quiet day with his brother and son. He really should have known better. Now it is Jack's turn to be rescued.  Review with what you think should happen in the next chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own either MacGyver or SG1. However, any grammar, spelling, and plot errors are mine.

MacGyver was avoiding paperwork. After a year and a half of traveling with Sam, they had both gotten a bit restless and Mac found himself doing the occasional job for the Phoenix Foundation. Which meant paperwork.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and paperwork was the last thing MacGyver wanted to do but it had to be done right away, because Jack and Sam were coming over that afternoon to go fishing of Mac's new boat.

Suddenly, people began to shout outside the room. Investigating random shouting was usually a good enough excuse to postpone paperwork. Mac sprang up from his desk and opened the door to ask what was going on…only to be met with stunned silence. Half a second later, Sam nearly knocked him over with a relieved hug. MacGyver had rarely been so confused.

"How did you get up here?" Sam asked, moving back only enough to look his Dad in the eye.

Scratch that. Now Mac had never been more confused.

"What do you mean? I've been up here all morning." he replied.

"But I saw those goons drag you away in the parking lot. I know I did!" Sam insisted.

"Whoa there, why don't you start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened." Mac told his son. Behind them, Pete gave a quiet sigh. That's what he had told Sam only a few minutes ago. Oh well, Pete had also been known to panic when things happened to MacGyver.

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain. "I'd just finished parking my bike when I saw you walking across the parking garage. Before I could say anything, this black van raced up and six guys jumped out. I didn't see exactly what they did because it happened so fast, but it looked like you started to fight and then just…fell down. They grabbed you and took off before I could do anything to help. There wasn't even a license plate to identify the van by."

In any other situation, Sam-as a tough, independent adult- might have found it embarrassing to have his Dad put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Considering what Sam had just witnessed, however, and what he had been unable to do, Sam welcomed the reassurance.

"Well," Mac mused, "Someone was taken, someone who looks a lot like me-aw no, you don't think it's who I think it is, do you?"

"MacGyver, what are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"Uncle Jack." Sam answered for him.

"Jack Dalton?"

"Not that crazy pilot. My brother the crazy pilot." Mac explained. "Come on, let's go see if we can find any evidence of what happened.

MacGyver and SG1 MacGyver and SG1 MacGyver and SG1

Down in the parking garage, Mac found Jack's truck parked right next to Mac's jeep. It was without a doubt Jack's truck; it even had fishing gear in the passenger seat.

"Why would anyone take Jack? Unless…Do you think someone was coming after you and mixed the two of you up?" Pete asked his friend, unable to see how worried Mac and Sam looked.

"It would be an easy mistake to make." MacGyver replied, remembering how Murdoc had been tricked into believing Jack was Mac. "But that leaves the question of who's going after me and why. Of course, Jack attracts trouble worse than I do so it could be that whoever took him knew who they were getting their hands on."

Pete almost asked how _anyone_ could get into as much trouble as Mac did, then thought better of it.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sam yelled from a few feet away, at the spot where Jack had been taken. "It looks like whoever it was dropped something.

Sam pointed to a small key on the floor. It had a 14-9-4 etched on it, and clipped to the top was a small tag with an airport logo. "It looks like the key to an airport locker, but Uncle Jack drove the whole trip here so it probably belonged to one of the men who took him." Sam mused aloud.

"Good thinking." MacGyver said quietly as he wrapped his hand in his jacket and picked up the key. "Pete, can you run this to the lab for fingerprints while I run a search on the logo? If we can find out which airport this key belongs to, it might help us figure out who took Jack and where they're going."

MacGyver and SG1 MacGyver and SG1 MacGyver and SG1

The lab had found a print on the key but would need more time to run it through their files. Mac hoped the logo proved to be a better source of information. It was the symbol of a small, supposedly unused airport twenty minutes away from the Foundation. He and Sam were going to check it out while Pete took care of, well, everything else.

MacGyver wouldn't have minded leaving Sam behind to do more research. Not only was the kid a wizard at manipulating computers and finding information (Hmmm, wonder where he learned _that_ from?) but if the men who took Jack were at this airport, then there could be some serious trouble. The fact that Sam was a grown man-one just as capable of handling trouble as Jack or Mac was-didn't matter as much as the fact that someone had taken Mac's brother and he couldn't handle it if they hurt his son on top of it all.

Sam probably realized this but he came along anyway. His only uncle had been kidnapped and Sam had originally thought they had taken his father. If Mac thought for one minute that Sam wasn't going to help protect his family (_including_ MacGyver) then he had another think coming.


End file.
